El final de un amor en una noche obscura
by Magiiebl0od
Summary: One shot. un par de jovenes mueren en una noche obscura, terminando así con el gran amor que se tenian. -Te amo bella, y no dejare que te hagan daño. fue lo ultimo que dijo el amante a su amor. el dio su vida por la suya y ella no se quedara atras...


**Disclaimer: **_los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. One shot es una adaptación de una historia de mi mejor amiga Pozii0on, yo solo colabore para adaptarla a los personajes de crepúsculo y modificarle algunas cosas y claro como a mi amiga le da flojera publicar lo hago yo =D a petición de ella._

_¡Te quiero Loca! ¡Eres mi Befo0tha! _

_Bueno sin más les dejo el one…_

* * *

**El final de un amor en una noche obscura**

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando salí de mi trabajo en la biblioteca publica Forks, tenia la costumbre de echar un ultimo vistazo antes de marcharme; comprobé que todo estuviera cerrado y me fui.

Caminaba por las calles obscuras hacía mi casa, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me empujo, metiéndome en un callejón. Estaba bastante asustada, razón por la cual le entregue todo lo que llevaba… para así evitar que me hicieran algún daño. Pero enseguida oí su voz, esa voz aterciopelada y calmada que hacía flaquear a todos mi sentidos; la voz de aquel al que tanto amaba.

Entonces muy sutilmente me dijo:

-Tranquila amor, soy yo. No pasa nada, tranquilízate por favor- pidió acunándome entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Pero estas loco o que te pasa?!- lo miré de manera confundida-. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así.

Nuestra plática fue corta, en su semblante reinaba la angustia, lo miraba un tanto inquieto. Cuando por fin hablo lo hizo para decirme que tenia algo importante que hacer, pero que le dolía mucho tener que realizarlo. Yo tratando de aplacar mis dudas intente vanamente que me contara lo que le pasaba.

-Isabella, tu eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, daría mi vida por la tuya si alguien intentara hacerte daño.

-¿Pero quien…? ¿Quién quiere dañarme?

-Ese es un asunto pendiente, no te lo puedo decir. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Te amo tanto y nuca permitiré que te haga daño.

Entonces me tomó de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos de manera desesperada, su delicioso aliento inundo mi boca y pude sentir que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Sentí ese beso como una despedida, una amarga despedida pero no sabía por que lo hacia. Antes que pude reaccionar él salió corriendo, alejándose de mi. Cuando por fin hube salido del lapsus momentáneo de shock, trate de darle alcance pero me fue en vano, el era mucho mas rápido que yo; por lo que lo único que me quedo fue recorrer el camino que el habia hecho, siguiendo la dirección en la que se habia marchado.

Lleve mis manos a la boca, ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Era una mala jugarreta del destino que se empeñaba a hacerme sufrir. Mis lágrimas se desbordaron cuando lo vi y caí de rodillas ante su cuerpo.

El estaba tendido en el suelo, a mitad de la calle totalmente a oscuras y un enorme charco de sangre lo rodeaba, sus ojos yacían inexpresivos… sin vida.

Llore y llore, estaba tan llena de rabia y de dolor; maldiciendo a aquellos que me habían arrebatado sin escrúpulos a lo que más quería en esta vida, a mi otra mitad. De repente alguien hablo, era una voz bastante grave y tenebrosa. Un escalofrío recorrió mis entrañas cuando lo oí, su voz provenía de una de las calles que se comunicaban hacia donde estaba yo y… Edward.

Era un hombre, si es que se le podía denominar así, con una túnica larga de color negro, su capucha le tapaba completamente el rostro; mas sin embargo no parecía ser de este mundo, parecía no tener ojos, cejas, pestañas y mucho menos cabello. Y entonces aquel ser extraño habló.

-Ha pagado su deuda, este era el día en que tenía que cumplir su parte del trato.

-¿Qué trato?- trate de saber, una aura de confusión me embargaba y la rabia predominaba en mi al tener al asesino de Edward frente a frente.

-El ha escogido su muerte antes que la tuya. Hizo un trato conmigo, la muerte- respondió de manera prepotente-. Su alma por la tuya, tu vivirás y el morirá.

Me levante de un saltó y corrí hacia donde se encontraba el extraño ser con la intención de matarlo, de aniquilarlo al igual que el habia hecho con mi amor. Pero desapareció, simplemente se esfumo como por arte de magia. No dejó ni un solo rastro de su presencia, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Me quede completamente estática con su desaparición, gire para regresar hasta donde estaba Edward, no me habia percatado de la pistola que se encontraba al lado de el, cogí el arma y me la coloque a la altura del corazón y fue entonces que tome una decisión:

Prefería morir junto con Edward para así estar por toda la eternidad a su lado, que estar viva con aquel sufrimiento que su partida causaba. Entonces lo hice, cerré los ojos y apreté el gatillo. Fue así como en medio de la calle, a mitad de una noche obscura quedaron abrazados nuestros cuerpos fríos e inertes, rodeados de sangre, demostrando así al mundo el enorme amor que nos teníamos y que nunca, ni siquiera la muerte pudo separar.

**N/A: **ah, he amado esta Viñeta. Es tan preciosa, me ha hecho llorar en el momento en que la leí… Están trágica en la forma en la que mueren ¿a que zii?

Gracias a Pozii0on por dejarme ayudarle a escribirla, adaptarla etc…

¡te quiero mujer! ¡Eres lo máximo!! Bueno bueno ya no los aburro mas y prefiero que me dejen su opinión a ver que tal les pareció…

Recuerden, es muy importante que dejen su comentario… Eso nos haría bastante feliz a mi amiga y a mí. Las queremos chicas!!

Kisses N Bites

Magiie AND Pozii0on


End file.
